


死性不改

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：在召&黑帮忙下的占侍。★要求：【召唤（猫）：很皮的小混混】【占星（猫）：想操萨姆来很久的腹黑占】【侍（猫）：嘴臭警告，雪月花机器但很怕被占星凶】【黑魔（精灵）：满脑子田园生活的生产采集大佬，负责喂药（试药）】【赤魔（猫）：一个小可爱。】★要求：吃了六层易伤的侍想开溜大吉却被人七手八脚地按在地上喂了药掰开腿挨占星的操，召唤帮忙从后面抱着他幸灾乐祸，黑魔负责围观，赤魔负责可爱，占星负责操，侍负责挨操。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	死性不改

1.

迷宫结束。  
传送完毕。  
海滩前。  
“啊？抓住他？可以啊。”召唤眼疾手快地指挥宝石兽上去咬住了侍的裤腿，因为这个动作绊了一跤的后者正趴在地上对他破口大骂，当然，他早就对此习以为常。  
无视掉侍的吼叫之后召唤扭头看向占星，邀功道：“你看，拉住了！怎么啦？”  
占星的脸色黑得像锅底，他没急着答话，先抬手对地上那个仍然试图逃走的家伙使用了一个沉静，随后从背包里翻出了两捆绳子。  
“药呢？”他这才开口，但不是对召唤，而是对着身侧的黑魔法师：“给他灌下去。”  
“……哪瓶？”黑魔翻了翻自己那个专放炼金药的小背包，里面奇奇怪怪的半成品不少：“要什么效果的？”  
占星蹲下身来，让召唤帮着把人绑结实之后头也不抬地回答道：“催淫药，媚药，这种有吗？”  
黑魔沉默半响，他在包里挑选了一会儿之后翻出一瓶红红的药水，但与众不同之处是，它并非优质品，一看就是制作失败的产物。  
“这个……”黑魔回忆了一下这瓶药的原材料，觉得功能应该贴近于占星所描述的范围，干脆抱着试药的念头拧开了瓶盖，走近了昏睡着的侍。  
侍就这么在迷迷糊糊间被灌了一嘴奇怪药剂，虽然中途因为呛到而流出来不少，但怎么说都吞了大半瓶下去，该有的作用应该是一个不少。  
召唤听着占星的话把人抬到了部队房里，沉静的效果过去之后黑魔又眼疾手快地帮忙补上了一个催眠，倒霉的猫还没来得及骂出声就再度昏睡了过去。  
等他再醒来的时候，一切基本已成定局。  
魔法的效果与身体真正入睡时的感触不同，起效快，清醒也很快，侍一下子就恢复了意识，察觉到自己处境的时候立刻叫了起来。  
“……什么玩意儿，我操，手拿开！”  
他嫌弃地动了动脖子，浑身又麻又软，他想阻止召唤揉捏自己耳朵的动作，但双手早就被人捆到了身后，动弹不得。  
“别他妈捏老子了！你……”  
侍的话语占星的眼神硬生生逼了回去。  
这家伙在自己腿间干什么？！  
侍敢怒不敢言，随后却又察觉到了不对劲：下身怎么凉飕飕的？  
低头一瞧，他更懵了：不仅自己那根玩意儿竟精神地直立着，双腿也被迫大张……  
自己的裤子呢？！�  
他瞳孔地震，顿时炸了尾巴上的毛，也顾不得挤在自己腿间的人是占星，立刻手脚并用地挣扎了起来：“靠！你们他妈干什么……呃！”  
自己的身体不知道什么情况，醒来之后所有感觉都在往下头涌，而且占星的手指竟然……  
“滚出去！”他崩溃地大叫起来，双腿却怎么都使不上劲，屁股被人玩得潮乎乎的。  
这要是平时，别说两个法系了，二十个法系他都能掀翻，可现在情况非比寻常，动不了也就算了，为什么还这么……  
为什么会这么想做那档子事？！  
他突然打了个嗝，原以为是自己吃易伤没吃饱，却发现嘴里一股子药草味。  
再扭头一看，黑魔那厮居然就站在旁边眼睁睁地瞧着自己受罪，堆放垃圾的小箱子里有两个空瓶。  
侍一下子就想通了，他咆哮道：“下药？你们给老子下呜！啊、啊……啊！”  
话说一半，占星那两根灵活的手指偏偏在这时戳上了什么要命的地方，侍浑身一颤，又把话咽了回去。  
召唤清晰地感受到，他罩在掌心里揉搓的那两只耳朵也跟着发起了抖。  
“哇。”召唤松手，他眨了眨眼，将脑袋压在了侍乱动的肩膀上，语气里满是调笑：“他抖得好厉害啊？”  
随后他又伸手朝下，摸了把侍湿漉漉的尾椎之后相当下流地将中指朝人臀沟里戳，一边戳一边用嘴唇去蹭人脸颊：“是不是很爽？”  
侍扭过头想咬他，可刚张开嘴就被体内的手指玩得只能发出莫名其妙的呜咽，他身后的尾巴扭来扭去，一下子急红了眼，颤着身体咬了个空。  
“啊——”召唤后怕地挪了挪脑袋，把捆着人双手的绳子又系紧了些，抬头对占星委屈道：“他想咬我。”  
说完不等占星回答，又欠揍地靠近侍，问道：“你不是小狗吧？”  
侍恶狠狠地呸他，有劲的尾巴缠上了那只在他股沟里暧昧磨蹭的手，随后硬生生拽了出去：“滚！”  
他热得要命，屁股里也饿得要命，鬼知道那个闷骚的精灵一天到晚都闷在屋子里研究什么药水，现在自己被玩得动情也就算了，和占星的这个姿势怎么看都不太妙。  
在不知死活的家伙走神之余，占星的脸色是一秒比一秒阴沉，他手上不断施加力道教训着那个和主人一样难缠的穴，指腹不断用力在那一点上抠按，直把侍玩得开始求饶、穴肉都在抽搐才放缓了力道。  
侍大口大口地喘息，很快就平静下来，又惊又怕地凶他：“玩够了没？”  
虽然每次自己搞队友心态的时候占星都会威胁说要把他给操了，但玩到这个份上确实是第一次，会怕也是正常的：“玩够了就把老子放开……不就吃了几层易伤吗？又不是没道歉？”  
侍不会读空气也不是一天两天的事了，召唤看了看占星的表情，随后将目光投向了已经做到沙发上端着茶杯看书的黑魔，对方神情优雅，和他对上视线后也只是微不可察地摇了摇头。  
别管。  
召唤读懂了黑魔的意思。  
他耸耸肩，瞧见占星脱裤子的动作之后连忙加大了力道抱紧了侍，占星也没辜负他的帮忙，扶着那根发育健全的大玩意儿就直接抵上了面前乱晃的小屁股。  
“干嘛？你干嘛？”侍终于开始慌了，他试图合拢被紧捆的双腿，可对方仅仅是用龟头在他湿软的穴口顶了两下，他的腰就几乎情不自禁地要上靠，只好强撑着变了调的声音叫道：“你来真的？”  
“不然？”占星的声音满是怒意：“我他妈脱裤子和你比大小？”  
他的腰微微前倾，期待的穴口立刻被龟头给塞满，侍身上的肌肉也立刻绷紧，嘴里发出难堪的叫声：“ 啊、啊……出去……出去！”  
我日，不是吧……这根玩意儿真的好大……操、操、操！  
侍瞪大眼睛，双腿剧烈颤抖起来：占星把倒刺放出来了！  
那细密的疼痛随着占星入侵的深度一点一点蔓延开，侍自欺欺人地挣扎着，绳子勒在他的腿上，被人插入的感觉简直踏破了他的耻辱值，催淫剂让身体完全违背了自己的意志，前头缓缓冒着淫水，屁股还自讨苦吃地越咬越紧。  
“哇。”  
手臂上的肌肉被人捏了捏，侍回过神来，召唤温热的鼻息与幸灾乐祸的声音立即在耳边响起：“他好紧张啊？”  
占星难得没吭声，虽说馋队友身子这一行为确实下贱，可他根本没空自省，得偿所愿的满足感几乎吞没他，他咬了咬牙，按着人大腿的手又使了点劲，整根肉棒都撞了进去——  
肉刺抵在腺体上狠狠摩擦，侍白眼上翻，喉咙里发出崩溃的淫叫声，就这么抽搐着喷了精。  
催淫剂让身体变得更加敏感，射精时的快感和酥麻直接翻了好几个倍，侍不受控制地流着眼泪，蜷缩着脚趾抽噎不停。  
“唔……”  
占星看了他那张高潮的脸两秒，心中莫名涌上一股报复后的舒爽，将性器抽出了大半后再度顶入，这回可是重点照顾了那处——先是用饱胀的龟头碾，随后又用茎身上的小肉刺磨，侍高潮到几乎发不出声，屁股晃来晃去，穴肉缩到占星几乎无法动弹。  
“哭了欸。”召唤一脸新奇地盯着侍的表情看，意识模糊的人似乎察觉到了他的举动，立即哽咽着别过了脑袋，双腿还在痉挛。  
“啊……”召唤只好看向他的下腹，伸手在腹肌上摸了两把，手指沾到了对方流出来的精液也只是随手擦在了身上，嘴上还缺德地解说着：“他射了好多啊？”  
占星瞟了一眼黏糊糊的体液，侍的反应叫他兴奋不已，冷哼一声便不管不顾地压着人狠操了起来。  
黑魔早就被书籍吸引走的注意力又硬生生地被肉体的拍打声勾了回来，他抬眼，目光毫无眷恋地从占星摇晃的尾巴上掠过，在侍一片狼藉的下身停留了数秒，随后他开口喊了声占星的名字。  
“怎么？”占星做得正起劲，他狠狠一下深插，插得侍浑身激颤、又挺着腰滴了数秒精之后才满意地停下动作，转过头道：“药效可以。”  
原来试验品的效果真是这样？那以后可卖不了了。  
黑魔的表情有些一言难尽，最后他将视线停留在了召唤那张唯恐天下不乱的脸上，而后者正一边揉搓着侍挺立起来的奶尖一边在人耳边说些什么，他几乎不用猜都知道那绝对是些不然入耳的浑话。  
而平时就缺一根筋的傻近战硬是在被操射了两次、用后穴高潮了三次之后才想起来求饶，他早就哭得满脸是泪，被快感折磨得几乎不知道自己是谁。  
偏偏召唤这个死流氓还凑在他耳边叫他听自己的屁股有多湿，甚至还会用手来回撸动他的尾巴根——猫魅自然是清楚彼此的敏感点在哪里的，前后夹击了几个回合就让侍抖成了筛子。  
召唤笑嘻嘻地听着侍的哭声，对方的胸肌抓起来手感极佳，乳头也被自己玩得硬挺起来。  
“快看。”他逼着侍低头，后者被他诱导着看过去之后，正好瞧见召唤用手指在自己胸前绕着圈的画面，身体顿时发起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“都挺起来啦。”  
召唤压低声音，手指在人乳首旁耐心地转着圈，一下又一下，不断朝着小巧的肉粒靠近，侍几乎能从他的动作里想象出方才被搓弄那处的麻痒快感，又是期待又是害怕地不断挺胸挣扎，一张俊脸憋得通红。  
“呃嗯————！！”  
召唤突然捏上去了。  
侍眼前炸出一片又一片的烟花，体内残留的快感被点就炸，他几乎不知道自己什么时候会断片，他深知召唤的性子，只好选在占星再一次动起来的时候颜面尽失地选择了求助。  
眼前的景象模模糊糊，体内的那根东西一动，穴肉就立刻妥协下来，他所能说的话只有哭着叫占星的名字，又叫又扭，连着叫了五六声之后占星才勉勉强强看了过来。  
“呜……我、啊……错……错——要……要去……！”  
他连话都说不明白就又高潮了。  
两人的喘息很乱，占星没让侍把话给说完，而是加快了顶撞的速度——直到自己心甘情愿地在人的穴里射出了第一泡精。  
侍目无焦距地抽搐着，口水滴在自己的胸肌上，狼狈的很。  
占星休息之余擦了擦头上的汗，扭头看了眼喝茶看书的黑魔，心想这药效是真的有点厉害。  
侍在高潮里带着哭腔又叫了他一声，耳朵都垂弯下来。  
召唤恋恋不舍地逗弄了几下手里的小乳粒之后便将侍放到了地上，他玩得有些累，起身前还给两人打了个招呼：“有点饿了……我去做点东西吃，你先搞着哦。”  
余韵中占星的火气飘忽不定，占星对召唤点了点头，听到侍的叫嚷之后伸手捏了捏人精瘦的腰，没好气道：“怎么？”  
侍也忘了自己要说什么，他的脑子已经被人操成了一滩浆糊，连召唤好心地帮他解开了绳子都不知道，满是勒痕的小腿僵在空中晃了晃，竟还没缓过神，只摇着头神志不清地嘀咕着不行了，慢点。  
占星啧了声，见人潜意识里还在挨操，干脆如他所愿，又动了起来。  
侍的哭声混杂着黏糊糊的水声在客厅里再度响起，同时响起的还有召唤在厨房里叮叮当当的忙活声。  
赤魔背着一筐新鲜的蔬菜推开家门时整个人都懵了。  
“这、这……”他把背上的东西放到地上，显然是没反应过来眼下的情况，刚想看看客厅里有没有其他人可以询问，视线就被一身精致的黑袍挡住了。  
黑魔啪地一声合上书，弯腰揉了揉赤魔的小脑袋，温声道：“小孩子不要看。”  
赤魔确实是他们部队里年纪最小的冒险者，平日里最信任的便是黑魔和占星，见前辈发话便乖乖点了点头，低头挑出几株最嫩的菠菜踮着脚向黑魔邀起了功，耳朵尖灵巧地颤了颤：“您看！我刚刚特地去采摘的谢尔达莱嫩菠菜！”  
他说话的同时，客厅里办事儿的两人那又传出了断断续续的哭叫，侍那几乎是惨叫了：“错了——我错了！我错了！呜啊、啊——！！”  
“哭？”  
占星的声音。  
“哭有用？”  
赤魔从未听过占星用这种烂泥扶不上墙的语气说话，他好奇地想透过黑魔的遮挡去看客厅里的景象，却被黑魔眼疾手快地遮住了眼睛。  
“别看了。”黑魔叹息道：“孩子看了会留下阴影的，怕不怕眼睛瞎掉？”  
赤魔眨了眨眼，睫毛在人掌心里乖顺地扫了两下，随后嗯了声：“怕……那我不看了。”  
“哎，小家伙回来啦？”召唤的声音从厨房里传来，连忙招呼他：“来来来，帮忙洗洗菜！”  
黑魔缓缓松开了遮着人眼睛的手，弯腰拿起那筐蔬菜之后遮挡着对方与客厅之间的视野，带着赤魔走向了厨厅。  
而客厅里的性事仍未停止。  
“我是不是说过？”占星加大腰上的力道，毫不留情地碾着人体内的腺体，他的火气又上来了，掐着那张的脸恶狠狠道：“你吃几层易伤我操你几次，是不是说过？”  
侍被干得止不住抽搐，他晃着身体想往后逃却被抓着腿又狠插了数下，刚想哆嗦着张嘴说些什么，却根本发不出声，支支吾吾了半天之后一下子没了动静，像是被抽了骨头似的瘫软在了地上。  
要被操坏了。  
满是倒刺的肉茎快把他的屁股给玩烂了，侍已经没心思去在乎自己此时是什么形象、占星在逼问他些什么了，他的大脑里不断循环着高潮来临前数不定的倒计时，再无思考的能力。  
只记得最后失去意识之前，唇上似乎被什么温温热热的东西贴了一下，鼻尖闻到了沙拉的甜香，耳边有个熟悉的、不正经声音在问他：唉唉，要不要来一口？  
来你妈。  
侍昏过去之前有气无力地这么想着。

2.

“武士哥又做了什么惹占星哥哥生气了吗？”赤魔在庭院里一边晃着双腿一边吃着蘑菇沙拉，开启了十万个为什么模式：“他刚刚在哭啊。”  
印象里那位武士前辈总是被占星训，虽然拥有叫人惊羡的输出能力，但……  
不优先处理迷宫机制好像不太好呢。  
赤魔悄悄想着。  
“他活该。”黑魔平静地喝了口咖啡，随后皱了皱眉，对端着蛋奶酥出来的召唤道：“甜了。”  
“那你自己煮。”召唤睬都不睬他，走到桌前之后大大咧咧地坐下，他显然也听到了赤魔的问话，开口道：“哎，萨姆来好哥哥今天下本玩脱啦，吃了六层易伤还暗示咱爹奶他，现在正挨着操……”  
说到一半他又瞧见了黑魔的表情，对方面上满是不赞同的神色，召唤见状只好抱着不带坏小孩的念头转了个话题：“草，草长出来了，我除一下。”  
于是他一边吃着东西一边提着院子里的小镰刀打理苗圃去了。  
此刻正是午后，阳光暖暖地洒在身上，屋内的声音逐渐小下去，召唤锄土的声音渐渐响起，赤魔在一旁掰着手指头数六层易伤的离谱之处。  
黑魔在庭院里一边喝着咖啡一边欣赏着海景，面上挂着岁月静好的微笑。  
哎，舒服啊。  
他这么想着。

3.

阳光透过半拢的窗帘照在了床中央那张满是泪痕的脸上。  
再一次醒来的时候侍没看到自己房间里熟悉的布景——他躺在一张陌生的床上，下身酸麻发软，喉咙干哑涩疼。  
挣挣扎扎地从床上坐起来，身上已经被换了件干爽的衣服，随后他就瞄到了床头柜上放着的占星盘和几张占卜卡，是谁的房间不言而喻。  
记忆涌入脑海，就算是侍这样不要脸惯了的人也不免觉得面上发烫，他心情复杂地锤了两下床，无能狂怒地把卡扫到了地上。  
然后门便被人推开了。  
“醒了？”  
占星用毛巾擦着滴水的头发，慢慢走了过来，表情勉强算得上平静。  
“你个……”侍感觉自己的声音都在发抖，他看到占星就回想起那种屁股都快被人肏烂的可怖感受，下意识往床里缩了缩，硬气道：“还没几把完了？不就是六层易伤？老子被你操丢了多少次了？”  
前头能射精的次数自然是有限的，到了后面基本全是干性高潮，侍吃了催淫剂，到底在这样的酷刑下去了几次他自己都数不清，反正睁眼闭眼绝对不止六次。  
“新仇旧账一起算。”占星弯腰捡起了地上的卡，随手吸收了一张河流神之后从容地翻身上了床，侍本以为自己在不受缚的情况下可以随随便便地将人推开，却不想对方早已做足了准备。  
“……你他妈！”他不顾喉咙的疼痛崩溃地骂着：“又让那个司马脸混蛋给老子喂了什么药！”  
催淫剂的后劲有点大，要再来一瓶他真的要去和那人模狗样的家伙拼了。  
“肌肉松弛剂。”占星带来了好消息，随后轻而易举地摆开了他软绵绵的腿，伸手在仍然湿软的穴口勾了几下：“这么软……我就不做润滑了，反正吃六层的人也不会怕疼，对吧？”  
侍瞪大了眼睛。  
窗帘被拉上了。

-END-  
2020/2/29


End file.
